


Hogging the Attention

by CakeIsMySoul



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeIsMySoul/pseuds/CakeIsMySoul
Summary: Ishumaru owns and rides a fucking nice bike, and the class finds out by accident after he is almost late and has to ride it to school.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 17





	Hogging the Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man this just appealed to me and i couldn't NOT bring you this.  
> Haven't played DR in a while, be nice.

This was bad.

This was _Really_ bad.

No, this was worse than bad.

This was a disaster.

He, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, was going to be late, and he only had one option to get to school.

His bike.

Now, don't get him wrong, he loves his bike. He and his dad were gifted it by the precinct and spent an entire summer customizing and fixing it up while Taka learned to ride. He loved his bike, golden details and all.

But he didn't want the school to know he rode.

It could ruin his reputation as the Ultimate Moral Compass, which he thought was silly but understood nonetheless.

Granted, he got to school an hour earlier than everyone else and it wasn't uncommon for him to leave late, having studied for hours in the library before noticing the time.

He could easily bring his bike to school, saving some time for himself to get out at a leisurely pace. He could easily hide the fact he rode, throwing on his riding jacket and helmet at breakneck speed before safely zooming home.

It was possible.

But there were a few problems.

His bike would cause a stir among the student body.

After all, only one student rode to and from school regularly.

The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Owada Mondo.

He had a pretty nice bike, which was to be expected.

However, that was one of the few nice things about him.

His classmate was a delinquent of the worst kind; An unapologetic one.

Besides, a bike was kind of his _thing_ so Taka getting found out would cause some drama.

But, looking at the time, he knew he had no choice.

* * *

He had gotten into school fine, just on time, and nobody saw him.

Today would be nerveracking, but he would merely need to stay vigilant and keep an ear out for any whispers about his Mizune and be careful leaving.

He'd be fine.

* * *

He'd expected a fuss, but this was really a bit much.

Although, it did have unintended conasquences.

Namely, the one that was happening right now.

A few students were huddled near Leon's desk, talking about the extra motorbike in the student parking garage with curiosity amd speculating who it may belong to.

"I'm telling you guys, it's not his bike!"

"You're sure?"

"He could have two..."

"...Not Owada's style..."

"Gold details? Really?"

"Looks well taken care of..."

"Has an official parking pass and everything,"

"Definitely not his then..."

All expected comments. No suspicion cast upon him. His secret was safe, class would start in 6 minutes and Owada would be late.

Until he wasn't.

For the first time that year, Owada Mondo stomped into class 5 minutes before the bell, huffing from likely sprinting all the way there. Taka wanted to penalize him, but the halls weren't his job today and with the bike issue he already had enough on his plate. He scowled at the tardy student, only to find the taller boy completely ignore him in favour of Leon's table.

"Leon," Owada huffed, plopping into the seat next to him, by the window. "You know anything about that fucking bike?"

"No clue man! We were just talking about it!"

He sighed, looking over the gatheres classmates before his gaze settled on Kirigiri. "It yours Kirigiri?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I am unfortunately not strong enough to lift that bike," she paused. "Though I do see why ylu believed it to be mine. It's difficult to get a bike with such a sturdy body without either connections in law enforcement or illicit ones," she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm assuming it's the former for that bike. There's a mount for emergency lights on the front, and from what I can tell, they are often placed and removed from the bike,"

He huffed. "Fair enough. Sakura?"

The muscular teenager shook her head. "No, I do not ride,"

Owada made a face. "Shame. You'd be a damn fine rider," he sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Didn't know any other student rode,"

"Maybe they like you and they're trying to emulate you?" Someone suggested.

Owada shook his head. "Nah, I know my bikes. This one's been cared for and ridden by the same person for a couple years now," he looked thoughtful. "Damn nice bike too. Well cared for, detailing is nice, polished too,"

The bell rang, and his brain was racing as he heard his classmates speculate about the ownership of the bike.

He would need to be careful.

* * *

This was awful.

The bike was the talk of the school, and to make things worse, Chihiro pulled him aside in the library, during a free period.

"Hey, it's your bike, right?"

He couldn't speak.

Chihiro stayed quiet.

"Yes, it is. And I would rather keep it a secret, if you don't mind,"

Chihiro nodded. "Got it," they pat his arm and loudly asked. "Hey, can you help me with my history homework?"

He snapped back to attention. "Of course I can! What are you struggling with?"

* * *

It was the end of the day, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do.

He had found out about a plan of half his class deciding to keep tabs on the bike afterschool and find out who owned it, so he had to sneak off and grab his riding gear before hiding it in an empty locker he had access to and calibrated the dial to something he would remember.

That took all of 8 minutes, and everyone seemed too engrosses in their speculation to think it amiss that he wasn't immediately at lunch.

Which was good.

But now, it was the end of the day, and he'd changed, and he was about to book it to his bike, before anyone else got there, and rush home today.

* * *

His classmates arrived just as he was leaving, and he had never accelerated faster. He thought he was scott-free once he was about 10 minutes from school, and started to slow down, deciding to stop at his favorite library and get a few more books.

But, as he slowed to a stop, he heard the tell tale rumble of Owada's bike.

"Hey!"

He froze.

"Darn," he hissed, straightening and turning around, glad for his helmet. "Yes?"

"That's a real nice bike, how long have you been riding?"

Taka frowned. "Couple years now, why?"

"You're good?" He scratched his neck. "I know you go to Hope's Peak too, so I wanted to know who it was that had a bike too,"

Taka grimaced under his helmet and turned on his heel, heading into the library with a snappy "I don't intend on riding to and from school everyday. Today was an unfortunate result of extenuating circumstances and I will not have my reputation tarnished because of it," thrown over his shoulder.

Mondo frowned as Taka walked away, recognizing the voice somewhat.

In his racking of memory, he noticed the fine curves of the fellow biker's legs and buttocks, comlimented by the leather chaps he wore over his white jeans.

* * *

Taka made a point of avoiding the biker after that, and taking special care to not ride his bike where it may be recognized.

Unfortunately, midterms came around, and he had no choice but to resort to riding to and from school so he would get an extra hour and a half of sleep.

And then everything went downhill from there.

* * *

Kirigiri figured it out next, and like Chihiro, approached him in the library.

"It's your bike," she stated, looking at him with a reappraising look.

He was shocked, but not as much as with Chihiro. Deduction was, after all, her talent. "Yes, yes it is," he sighes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I wouldn't ride to school unless it was a necessity,"

She hummed in acknowlegdment, turning to leave. "Yes, yes, midterms,"

He sighes and combed a hand through his hair. A month since he first brought his bike and it was still a hot topic. Would he ever get a break?

* * *

Mondo Owada was frustrated, to say the least.

It was time for finals, and the bike had reappeared, along with the mystery biker, and he had taken it upon himself to discover who the mystery man was, and everyday brought him closer to an answer.

It was now day 3 of following the biker inside (the man got there ridiculously early. What the actual fuck?) and making an effort to not get caught. At current, he had just gone into a restroom, presumably to get changed, and Mondo was currently peeking round a corner to get a glimpse of whoever it was that owned and rode the beautiful bike.

If he knew who it was, he could get to know them and maybe they'd go on rides with him.

Maybe they'd ride him?

Hey, don't give him that look, he could appreciate a fine ass if he wanted to. He wasn't just up and smacking the guy on the butt. He was ogling with his eyes.

Perfectly acceptable behavior.

He snapped to attention when he saw a small shadow in the doorway of the bathroom, and craned his neck in anticipation.

Who was he? Did they know each other already?

The shadow got larger, cautious he could guess.

Tap tap tap.

Boots on tile. Oddly familiar.

Black leather boots high on toned legs in slacks and-

Oh no.

It couldn't be him.

"Jus can't be..." He mumbled, shocked.

There stood the hall monitor, the biggest pain he knew, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Moral Compass, holding a leather jacket in his size with one hand while the other had a small bag likely filled with a change in clothes and he was glancing to either side before taking off in the opposite direction from Mondo, unaware of the chaos he left the biker in.

"The fuck?" He breathed out, cheeks starting to burn. He leaned against the wall, running a hand through his loose undyed hair. "What the _fuck_ ,"

* * *

Midterms ended, and they would have all gone home like they had every other day but of course Hope's Peak had to get a tip-off that some criminals were going to target their students in the main course and everyone with a talent was stuck in the dorms, which were suddenly open again.

Of course.

And of course he had forgotten his room was right next to Ishimaru's in the new dorms after the Roomba incident. Of course he had forgotten that Ishimaru's room was attached the end of the hall. Of course he had.

And now, one night in, and everyone knew for a fact that the bike was a main course student's.

And Mondo had gotten into an argument with Ishimaru, so now here he was, in the sauna, with his clothes on, and an almost naked guy next to him who he could no longer deny was attractive.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been haunting me since I stepped back into the DR fandom.  
> Also, how is that sauna scene NOT gay  
> I mean  
> Its just  
> That scene kinda cemented this ship as "they would've made out if they lived and makoto would've walked in on them"  
> Okay there will be a part two because I was dumb and accidentally deleted the rest of thisa


End file.
